Heinz Doofenshmirtz
Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, abbreviated as Dr. DIt's About Time! and DoofIt's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story) ''', is a mad scientist and head of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated He tends not to be evil in the traditional sense, rather overly dramatic, eccentric and generally clueless. His lair appears to be a standard major corporation, and even has its own jingle. He attempts to wreak havoc across "the entire Tri-State Area." All of his plans tend to be thwarted by Perry the Platypus. Dr. Doofenshmirtz seems to strangely enjoy musical numbers, he sings songs of impressing his professor and how he hates his brother Roger Doofenshmirtz. Online, Doofenshmirtz is known as '''StrudelCutie4427.Get That Bigfoot Outta My Face! Doofenshmirtz lived a very sad childhood. After his family's lawn gnome was repossessed, he was forced to dress as it and stand out side all day. His father then replaced him in his heart with a spitzen hound named Only Son that he won in a contest, and won his father several awards and fame. Meanwhile, his brother Roger, who was expected to be a girl, (this expectation forced Doofenshmirtz to wear women's dresses for a year) was his mother's favorite child, making Heinz even more depressed. Doofenshmirtz has a sixteen-year-old daughter named Vanessa whom he had with his ex-wife, Charlene. His relationship with his daughter is the normal way for a father and daughter to behave, as she finds that Heinz is embarrassing and he just wants to make her happy. She tries to "bust" his evil ways to Charlene, who always arrives too late. Heinz has several evil heroes, including his mentor, Professor Destructicon, who was recently captured in his latest scheme to set fire to the sun. As a last wish, Heinz attempted to blow up his mentor's lair, but was stopped by Perry the Platypus. Another hero of his is Lloyd Wexler, who he has looked up to his entire evil career. He even based his thesis on Wexler's early ransom notes. Doofenshmirtz's relationship with Perry the Platypus is more than just hero vs villain, as the two share a special bond of hatred that without can not go on. An example is shown when Doofenshmirtz replaces him with Peter the Panda, causing Perry to be sad and the Doctor the same. Heinz usually switches from being nice to Perry the Platypus and then mean to him. Early Life Birth and Childhood When Doofenshmirtz was born, neither of his parents showed up which could mean he was either surrogate or adopted at birth. He celebrated every birthday after that alone. When he did have a birthday cake, it was always eaten by Dookleberry Bats. ("Raging Bully") At one time he was actually disowned by his parents, forcing him to live with ocelots. Needing money, he got a job at a carnival as the ball you throw at the target at the dunk tank. At the same time, for a reason that Heinz did not want to relate, he eminated a smell of pork so strong that no one would come near him. So he drew a face on a balloon and named it "Balloony," spraying it with long-lasting spray. ("The Chronicles of Meap"). Eventually, he returned to his normal family. His father was so poor that his beloved lawn gnome was repossessed. While other children were allowed to play, he was forced to be the family's lawn gnome all day and night without being allowed to move in the slightest for any reason even to eat or sleep. In his father's heart, he was replaced by a spitzenhound named Only Son that his father won in a contest of "Poke the Goozim with a Stick". Even though Only Son was an award-winning dog that brought his father fame and fortune, and the family should have been able to buy back the lawn gnome, Heinz was still forced to be the lawn gnome. This appears to be the source of Doofenshmirtz's fragile self-esteem. During one night, Balloony flew off, and he could not retrieve him. ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror," "Got Game?," "The Chronicles of Meap") While his parents awaited their new baby, who they believed to be a girl, they knitted dozens of dresses for their new baby. But their baby was born a boy and was named Roger. Doofenshmirtz was forced to wear the old dresses due to lack of cloth's left, and on top of that, Roger was now favored by Heinz's mother for being a "goody-two shoes." ("Gaming the System," "Tree to Get Ready") Ever since he was a child he has hated his high squeaky voice. He has been bullied throughout his life by Big, Black Boots Boris the Bully, starting when they were both in Druelselstein. Boris always kicks sand in Doofenshmritz's face, except at the beach, but Doofenshmirtz finds no peace there because he is always expecting Boris to show up. ("The Flying Fishmonger") Growing up, he tried his hand at magic. He got a gig, but hadn't quite perfected his act yet. When he tried to pull Bobo the Rabbit out of his hat, there was a skunk instead. He was quite upset about this and gave up magic until well into his adulthood. ("Leave the Busting to Us!") During his childhood, he entered in his first science fair with his first -inator (Doofenshirtz wasn't very creative with names yet). He was about to win, but he lost to a baking soda volcano. The next year, he made an Even-Bigger-Inator but lost again to a baking soda volcano. ("Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)") Teenage Years When he was around 15, he realized he was unable to grow facial hair and began to think people who have facial hair only do so to make fun of him. Also at this age, he was a big face in the "Shadow Puppet" business, so good at that he obtained his own "Fraulein." But, a new boy in the village with huge hands named Huge Hands Hans showed up and, though his shadow puppets were horrible, took his "Fraulein" away from him. This could be the cause of Heinz's fear of commitment and terror of dating girls, even into his adulthood. ("Out to Launch") In high school, he filmed himself in a very embarrassing moment: in his underwear and a cape, he skated through a room and into a toilet. Doofenshmirtz did this while saying "I am a superstar!" ("Tip of the Day") College Years After losing to both the science fairs, he wanted devote his life to poetry instead. And one of his poems was: The movies are gray The TV is black The horses are running Please bring me some food And curiously he still lost to a baking soda volcano.("Unfair Science Fair") In evil school, he was tormented by his Evil 101 teacher, Dr. Gevaarlijk, who flunked him out of evil school. To this day, Doofenshmirtz swears to get her to appreciate him for the evil he truly has. He also did a thesis based on an early ransom note of Dr. Lloyd Wexler. ("Oil on Candace," "A Hard Day's Knight") Adulthood Marriage and Love Around about 1991, Doofenshmirtz married a woman name Charlene. In 1992, Charlene bore Doofenshmirtz a daughter, Vanessa. As Vanessa grew up, he always tried to give her a special birthday, but she never liked them. At some point, Doofenshmirtz became divorced from Charlene, and it is possible that they have a joint custody of her. ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together!", "Hail Doofania!") Either before or after marrying Charlene, Heinz fell in love with a woman named Elizabeth. Elizabeth had a rather unhealthy obsession with whales, and so Heinz, attempting to impress her, built a whale-translator so they could understand the whales. But the whale they were listening to trash-talked about Doofenshmirz, saying Elizabeth should dump Heinz and go out with him. She did so, and Heinz grew with envy. ("Perry Lays an Egg") Nemesis to Agent P Since meeting him while getting his photo taken, Doofenshmirtz's nemesis has been Agent P, or Perry the Platypus. Agent P never attempts to lock Doof up, and after every mission he leaves the doctor in the rubble and runs away. ("It's About Time!") His evil mentor was Professor Destructicon, also known as Kevin to his friends. Kevin's last request before being locked away was to have his protege set the sun on fire. Doofenshmirtz, in a rare moment of clarity, reasoned that the sun is a big ball of fire, so this wouldn't work. So Kevin asked him to just destroy the island hideout instead. ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!") Since his divorce, he has recently started dating again, but hasn't had much luck. He planned on using a giant magnet to erase the tape of one girlfriend's answering machine because he left so many embarrassing, long and rambley messages on it. Also, he had a date that he met online which took place in his mountain hideout. She was more enamored with Perry the Platypus than with him. ("I, Brobot", "Get That Bigfoot Outta My Face!") In the summer of one year, Doofenshmirtz attempted to build his own evil nation in the bay of the Tri-State Area out of spite of his brother being elected mayor. The country, however, was on a giant inner tube which was popped and destroyed. ("Hail Doofania!") Doofenshmirtz went into space in the same summer, and used this time to exact revenge on Huge Hands Hans. He was going to use a space station to create a giant shadow puppet on the moon, thus proving old Hans that he was better. He was thwarted, however, and even almost died by going out into space without a helmet. ("Out to Launch") Heinz tried again to win a science fair as the middle of the summer came, but ending up falling into a portal to mars. His embarrassing video was leaked onto the internet , and Heinz attempted to remove it from everyone's mind. His score with Perry the Platypus also became smaller and smaller, Perry's reaching such a level that on his board his uses to keep track of it, he needed sticky notes to put them all on. ("Unfair Science Fair," "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)," "Tip of the Day," "The Lake Nose Monster") Along with all this, he and the rest of the universe grew to 50 feet, but no one noticed since everything looked the same. He also tried to get revenge on Hot Dog vendors, but was defeated by Perry in a duel. His endeavors grew as well, and even began to thirst for global conquest instead of areal one. ("Attack of the 50 Foot Sister!", "Backyard Aquarium," "The Lake Nose Monster") Credentials *c. 70s - Student of Dr. Gevaarlijk, Evil 101 *c. 70s - Fails Evil 101 *Unknown date before c. 2008 - Mentor of Professor Destructicon *Unknwon date before c. 2008 - Founds Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated Personality and traits Goofy, eccentric, and overly-dramatic, Doofenshmirtz tends to babble and be rather random. Acting somewhat cliche in classic villain, normally bursting out in large maniacal laughs and drawn out, somewhat overdone, monologues. Normally, his plans will have large and decisive flaws, though a slight obliviousness causes him to never catch it. For example, in a plan to dig a tunnel to China, he forgets to include the lava, thus creating peril for him and Perry the Platypus. Several plans are flawed for the mindless inclusion of a button, normally either self destruct or off. ("Candace Loses Her Head," "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World," "The Fast and the Phineas") Doofenshmirtz has a peculiar sense of humor."Spot the Diff" A murderer of words and phrases, he will likely mess up sayings or miss-say words. When saying goodbye to Agent P, he once shouted "Dosvedanya!" which means Two venanya (other definition coming soon), having nothing to do with saying goodbye. ("Bowl-R-Ama Drama") While being goofy and random, Doofenshmirtz still has a dark and sinister side. A mad scientist at heart, his plans are truly evil, and he enjoys watching people suffer. All of his magazines are stolen from his Spanish neighbor, and while caring for Agent P that he misses their daily routine, he still hopes something horrible will happen to him. He hates several things and does not care of the property damage getting rid of them will cause, and he finds that children screaming is a birthday gift in it's own. ("I Scream, You Scream," "It's About Time!," "Hail Doofania!," "Mom's Birthday," "Tree to Get Ready," "Get That Bigfoot Outta My Face") Doofenshmirtz, strangely, is a very big fan of music. A Love Händel enthusiast, Doofenshmirtz has followed their music likely since their nineties start up. He loves them so much that even after failing at a new scheme and being stuck in a fire cracker explosion, he still took the time to "rock out" to Music Makes Us Better. While not actually having the talent to do so, he enjoys singing about his feelings whilst explaining his schemes to Agent P, and was extremely insulted when Peter the Panda tried to destroy his machine while he sang about missing Agent P. ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together," "Tree to Get Ready," "Oil on Candace," "It's About Time!") Underneath all of his goofiness lies the shell of a fragile child. Emotionally scarred by his unhappy childhood, mentally abused by his father, and shunned by his mother, he has never hit a break, striking out at every girlfriend he's had (except for his ex-wife) and failing at his plans for areal dominance. Though through all the strife, Doofenshmirtz's persistence and lighter attitude keeps him going, though he does express awareness of his life's redundancy. ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror," "Got Game?," "Tree to Get Ready," "Out to Launch," "Journey to the Center of Candace") Appearance Doofenshmirtz is self-described as ugly. He has an extremely pointy crooked nose, and yellow teeth. While usually his teeth are horse-shaped, they sometimes shift to pointed, all canine teeth. ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror") Doofenshmirtz is six feet, two inches tall and very slender, though as a youth he was considerably short for his age. His legs are usually bent when he stands and walks, and he has a noticeable hunchback. His chin is a roundish-point. ("Chez Platypus", "Leave the Busting to Us!") Heinz's usual apparel is a sleeveless black shirt, under a long, thin white lab cloak. With that he wears long gray slacks, and black shoes. ("Out of Toon") He has a tattoo of the word evil in purple ink with a pointed tail coming from the L on his left bicep. ("Chez Platypus") When hit with the beam for his 'Uglinator', a device with makes anything the beam hits horribly ugly he remains the same. Relationships Perry the Platypus His nemesis is Perry the Platypus and it is often cited that the two enjoy loathing each other and have for years. Despite this, Doofenshmirtz is unable to recognize him unless Agent P is wearing his secret agent hat. In the words of Doofenshmirtz himself to Perry ("Journey to the Center of Candace"), their encounters are typically in the following format: :#"I have a scheme." :#"You try to stop me." :#"I trap you." :#"I tell you my scheme." :#"You escape." :#"We fight." :#"I'm defeated." Doofenshmirtz will then shout "Curse you, Perry the Platypus!" Because Perry enjoys foiling Doofenshmirtz's plans, he doesn't usually turn him in to any sort of authorities. There have been some rare occasions where Perry has not allowed the scheme to be carried out. This is usually because Doofenshmirtz's plan puts the Flynn-Fletcher family directly in danger. Dr. Doofenshmirtz has twice used crocodiles as a means of containing Perry, but his standard method is to use a cage. At one point, Doofenshmirtz meets Peter the Panda and makes him his new nemesis. He claimed that it was just a spur of the moment whim, but Perry is still upset. As Perry left Doofenshmirtz a background song revealed that Doofenshmirtz is Perry's only nemesis and Perry's heart and life is empty without battling Heinz. After going on a show called Dr. Feelbetter, his evil plan is revealed. It was all a ploy to get all of the operatives in Perry's agency in one place so he could trap them all and turn them all into statues with his evil Freezeinator Ray for his giant chessboard. After all is said and done, Perry and Dr. Doofenshmirtz are enemies again. ("It's About Time!") Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Being Doofenshmirtz's daughter, the Doctor cares for her very much. As Vanessa grew up, Doofenshmirtz always tried to throw her great birthdays. But Vanessa's goth personality led to her never enjoying Doof's "little girl" parties. ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together") Roger Doofenshmirtz Doofenshmirtz despises his younger brother, starting when he was a child. It was his fault Heinz was forced to wear a dress all through childhood, and Roger was favored by their mother. Heinz's hatred and jealousy has caused him to both attempt to ruin his brother's ceremony and try to out due him by building a new country. ("Tree to Get Ready," "Gaming the System," "Hail Doofania!") Parents From the Heinz's frequent flashbacks it's painfully obvious that his parents care very little for their son. From making him stand still day and night as a lawn gnome, to naming the family pet 'Only Son', and even disowning him for a short while, forcing him to live with ocelots. Whenever Heinz references a tragic moment in his past in relation to his latest scheme, it usually involves his parents' mistreatment of him. Romances Charlene Doofenshmirtz Being Doofenshmirtz ex-wife, it appears that he actually hates her, as he refers to her as his ex-wife," crumbling up her picture while singing the Doofanian national anthem. Maybe that was the reason they got divorced. ("Hail Doofania!") Other romances Either before or after marrying Charlene (likely after), Heinz fell in love with a woman named Elizabeth. Elizabeth was obsessed with whales, and so he built an whale translator to impress her, but a whale convinced her to leave him. ("Perry Lays an Egg") Doofenshmirtz began dating after his divorce. The exact number of relationships he has have after his divorce is currently unknown, although he has been shown dating 3 women and he himself mentioned that he has had another relationship. His first known one wouldn't pick up the phone. He had a date with the second one at his Woodland House during his week off, which also shown his internet name as "StrudelCutie4427" and on the same day, he mentioned the there was one that kept stabbing him with a fork. His last date was also evil and had a lot in common, such as they are both evil, both have evil tattoos. He also took her to "Chez Platypus".("I, Brobot," "Get That Bigfoot Outta My Face," "Chez Platypus") Mentors and Idols Doofenshmirtz's evil mentor was Professor Destructicon. It is unknown when he became his ward, but in c. 2008, Destructicon was arrested. His last request to him was to fulfill his dream of setting fire to the sun. Heinz, however, pointed out that you can't do so, so Kevin settled on destroying his lair. Doofenshmirtz honored his request, but failed. ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!") All through out his evil life, he has idolized Dr. Lloyd Wexler. Having memorized his evil memoir and even doing a thesis based on Wexler's early ransom note, Heinz still does not know him enough to tell him apart from Perry the Platypus disguised as him. ("A Hard Day's Knight") In Evil School, his professor, Dr. Gevaarlijk, hated him openly, even as Doofenshmirtz tried to be the best in the class. Gevaarlijk flunked him, though, and into his adulthood, he wrote letters to her about how his life as an Evil Scientist is doing. When Gevaarlijk finally came to his apartment to see his plans, she was deeply upset with him, and pointed out his flaws. Leaving, Doofenshmirtz to be comforted by Perry the Platypus. ("Oil on Candace") Schemes & Inventions :Main article: Doofenshmirtz's Schemes & Inventions Doofenshmirtz is so bent on taking over the Tri-State Area, he concocts a scheme nearly every day. It is unknown how long the evil doctor has been trying this, but it may have only been since after his divorce, since Charlene doesn't know what he is up to. Background Information *In the original story pitch, the evil doctor's name is Meddleshmirtz, which Dan Povenmire pronounces "Middleshmirtz." *Dr. Doofenshmirtz can speak Spanish with great knowledge, as shown in Bowl-R-Ama Drama. *Dr. Doofenshmirtz's catch phrase, "Curse you, Perry the Platypus!", is possibly a reference to the line of Zurg in Toy Story 2 and Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, "Curse you, Buzz Lightyear!" *Despite being weak, Doofenshmirtz is very durable, as shown each time surviving certain doom (usually explosions). Also oddly in Raging Bully he was able to throw a normal cardboard party hat in to a steel pole and it made a hole and got stuck there. *Only two times has Doofenshmirtz escaped perfectly: In "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!" (the plan had failed however), and in "Hail Doofania!," was shown in the flashback where Perry the Platypus falls down in a sandpaper factory, allowing him to escape. Also in the episode "Leave the Busting to Us!", he shows a chart that tells how many successful attacks he had made to Perry and vice versa. *Like Mr. Burns from The Simpsons, he seems to have a great deal of wealth, is physically weak, and had a difficult childhood. *He receives a large alimony check every month. *He often mangles common phrases, such as "Dosvedanya! That's two 'vedanyas'." or "As they say in China, 'Arrivederci'!". Which means that he has a "peculiar humor sense" as seen in "Spot the Diff" when he said"I changed it from cowabunga to cowaburger" (before changing "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror") *The reason he never got a doctorate, as revealed in "Oil on Candace", is because his teacher failed him out of Evil 101, his major. *In Raging Bully, Dr. Doofenshmirtz states that none of his parents showed up at his birth. However, in Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror, he states that his family was a proud family. (How he could he have been born if his parents were not present is unknown.) *Heinz may not be able to swim, as evidenced by the water wings that appeared when he removed his lab coat in "Are You My Mummy?", and gets seasick {"Toy to the World"). *Heinz has an "Evil" tattoo on his left arm. ("Chez Platypus") Footnotes External links *Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz @ Animated Lust Category:Characters Category:Citizens of Danville Category:Dr. Doofenshmirtz Category:Druelselsteiniens Category:Villains Category:Doofenshmirtz Family